


Letters of Affection

by Unknown_Introvert



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Letters, M/M, creative burnout mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Introvert/pseuds/Unknown_Introvert
Summary: Roman suffers for a creative burnout and Virgil writes him a letter to feel better.





	Letters of Affection

Virgil wasn’t used to physical affection; he would stiffen up when people gave him a hug in an attempt to comfort him. He would freeze in place when you tried to grab his hand; it’s as if the circuits in his brain stopped working not being able to register that this is how some people displayed their affection to another person.  
So when Roman, the man that practically lived off physical affection, busted into his room in the middle of the night with strands of his usually well-groomed hair flying everywhere, his eyes red and puffy, and he wore a tear soaked faced. Virgil was at a loss of what to do to comfort him in the situation.  
Virgil peeled his headphones off his head and let them hang around his neck while he asked “What’s wrong?”  
Roman’s eyes widened at Virgil’s presence, Roman didn’t mean to walk into his room. His thoughts were running wild and he hadn’t paid attention to where he headed.  
Roman began to wipe the tears away as he answered “Nothing, don’t mind me. It’s not important.”  
Roman turned around to leave, but froze in place when he heard Virgil state “It’s not nothing if you’re practically bawling your eyes out.”  
Roman grabbed the doorknob and stared at the door for a couple moments before insisting “I’m fine,” and leaving Virgil’s room.  
Maybe how much Patton cared about people was rubbing off to much on Virgil, because he wanted to know what was wrong and help Roman. The two sides often bickered with each other, but they never hated each other. A deep pit formed in Virgil’s stomach at the thought of Roman being alone and sad. Virgil had suffered through many things alone, but when he admitted to the other sides about his problems they constantly supported him through his darkest hours. Virgil needed to be there from Roman, this was a battle Roman shouldn’t try to fight on his own.  
So he grabbed Roman’s wrist to prevent him from escaping and said “No, you’re not. You may be a good actor, but you’re terrible at hiding your feelings.”  
Roman turned around to look Virgil in the eyes when Virgil demanded “Let’s talk about what’s bothering you now.”  
Roman reluctantly gave in and allowed himself to be dragged back into the room and they sat on Virgil’s bed for a few moments of silence before either of them got the courage to speak.  
Roman was unable to me Virgil’s eyes as he stated “I’ve… I’ve begun to feel empty lately. Like all the passionate energy I had for things I once loved to do have completely fried out of me. I don’t know what to do with myself, I’m supposed to be the creative side and I can’t think of a single thing to create. It feels like I’m wandering this earth without my purpose, it’s a terrifying feeling.”  
Virgil’s heart sunk at the way Roman wore a sad expression on his face, he knew what the feeling of emptiness felt like. He was the living embodiment of anxiety after all, he knew all the worst fears people can deal with.  
Though it seemed like Roman was suffering from creative burnout, if he lost all his passionate energy for everything he once loved. It was a difficult phase for anyone that was highly creative like Roman, so of course he must be internal struggling with a lot of stuff now. He needed comfort right now; he was the type of person who craved physical affection when he felt down, but Virgil wasn’t good at that sort of affection he needed to try a different way to show he cares and that he wants him to feel okay.  
Then he spotted a black pen that laid on top of a yellow notepad on his desk and an idea sprung to his mind. He gently got up from the bed and grabbed the materials and sat next to Roman as he wrote on the paper.  
Roman peeked over to see what Virgil was doing and asked “What are you writing?”  
Virgil used his arm to shield what he had already written and what he was continuing to scribble down more words. Roman glanced at Virgil’s face when he was writing, Virgil’s eyes sparkled as he concentrated on the paper, Roman saw how Virgil’s face relaxed when he was contemplating on what was next to write, but then his eyebrows sprung up when he finally found the words to say and his hand would hurriedly glide across the paper to write his ideas before they escaped his mind.  
Somehow Roman found himself completely enraptured by Virgil as he wrote to the point where he didn’t even notice Virgil was done until a few seconds after he caught Roman staring at him. He felt his face heat up as he apologized for his strange behavior. Then he took the letter Virgil gave him.  
Hey Roman,  
I’m not very good at comforting people. I’m not good with physical affection like you are with other people, but I thought I could write you something and you could keep it to help you feel better. I know what it’s like to go through long dark periods of life alone and you should know there will be people around you that will support you even if life seems tough, so don’t be afraid to ask for help. I know we don’t always get along, but along with the other sides I will always try my best to help you. I don’t know if this will work, but I hope if you keep this letter it will remind you that you don’t have to face things alone.  
Sincerely,  
Virgil

A strange warmth filled Roman’s chest as he read the letter, he wanted to scoop Virgil into a tight hug and thank him for the support, but he didn’t want to push Virgil out of his comfort zone since he still wasn’t comfortable with lots of physical affection yet. So he came up with an even better idea to thank him. He snatched the pen and paper out of Virgil’s hands and began to write a thank you letter back for him that also promised that Roman would support Virgil to if he was having a rough time and reminded him his door was always open.  
It was getting very late and Roman should start heading back to bed soon, so he handed Virgil the letter and told him good night before he went crawled into his bed and fell asleep.  
The first thing he noticed in the morning was a new letter placed on his nightstand with the name Virgil scribbled onto it. The ends of Roman’s mouth tugged upwards to form a smile at the sight of the new letter and that day was the start of what would be the onslaught of letters the two sent each other of the next couple of months until one day Roman returned late from rehearsal and read the latest letter from Virgil.  
Somehow in these last few months Roman began to grow extremely fond of Virgil’s company, and his face would now flush bright red with every new letter they sent each other. Roman sat down at his desk and wrote in a new journal he got specifically to help vent out his feelings if he was stressed or wanted to help organize his thoughts and ideas. Some entries were him about having creative burnout out, other were about annoying people he had to deal with, but recently all his entries were about his infatuation with Virgil. He wrote about how earlier today he hung out with Virgil and how their once bickering turned into playful banter between the two sides and Roman got to witness one of the rare occasions of seeing Virgil genuinely laugh and he noted in big letters that his smile was absolutely breathtaking. If Roman wasn’t careful he might faint because of how beautiful he found the simplest things Virgil did.  
After finishing the entry, he was half-awake as he wrote the letter to Virgil and slipped it underneath the door crack for Virgil to find in the morning. Exhausted from a full day of work he went back to his room and collapsed onto his bed and had a nice night of sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh no…  
Roman screwed up big time, there was no way he and Virgil could go back to the previous relationship they had after what he done! Roman paced back and forth in his room as he analyzed the situation. Instead of giving Virgil a normal supportive letter like they usually gave each other he realized he may have accidently tore out one of his journal entries about Virgil instead and gave it to him.  
He flopped back onto his bed and grabbed the nearest pillow to shove in his face as he screamed “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”  
He wished this was just some horrible nightmare that he would wake up from, but the missing pages in his journal and the letter on his desk that he was originally going to give Virgil were proof that this wasn’t a dream.  
His heart rate began to race; there was so many ideas of how this could go wrong! He had to confront his feelings eventually. He couldn’t hide out in his room forever, so he decided it would be better just to rip the bandage off immediately, so he doesn’t prolong his inevitable rejection from Virgil.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Roman took one last swig of his orange juice, before he knocked on Virgil’s bedroom door and asked “Can I come in Virgil?”  
After a few moments of rustling with papers and other objects in his room Virgil yelled “Yeah, you can come in now.”  
Roman pushed opened the door and was welcomed with the sight of Virgil scribbling down something on a piece of paper at his desk.  
Roman awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and asked “Umm… Did you get the letter I sent you last night?”  
He felt his face blush a bright red color, when he saw Virgil stop writing to ponder Roman’s words for a moment before continuing to scribbling down the rest of the paper.  
Virgil turned around in his chair to face Roman holding the newly written sheet of paper in his hand. Roman noticed how Virgil’s cheeks were flushed a bright pink color as he offered the piece of paper to Roman.  
Virgil fumbled his words as he responded “Yes, I did. This is actually my response to your letter.”  
Roman tightly gripped the paper in his hands and took a deep breath to brace himself for Virgil’s rejection. He unfolded the paper and began to read its contents.  
Dear Roman,  
How you confessed your feelings was unexpected, and it caused me to stay up all night thinking about your feelings and how our relationship would change after this. And after thinking all night on what to do, I finally know what I want and I also have the same feelings for you. So I was hoping maybe we could hang out more with just the two of us, as more than friends.

Sincerely,  
Virgil

Roman widened his eyes at Virgil’s words; his heart soared as he read that Virgil reciprocated his feelings. A giant smile formed on Roman’s face and he said, “I’d like to go out with you too.”  
And Roman swore he never had saw Virgil smile harder in his entire life at Roman’s words.


End file.
